Moonlight
by KittehNinja24
Summary: Sarah is on the brink of death, she had had a good life before she ran away. She is starving in some forest and has no idea where she is.This girl is desperate and wishes to be a cat, because cats have it easy. She wishes this on her life, and makes a promise. What happens when she turns into a cat and lands in the middle of a Gathering? Will the Clans accept her into the Clans?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

I sat on the ground my body shaking, this was it. This was the end. I stared at my hands, my fingers slowly losing the capability to move. I lay motionless on the floor. I wished I was a cat. Who could hunt for mice in a forest. A cat who could live happily alone. I remembered when I was younger and had a home and a family and I had read a book, a series really, about cats. It was called, 'Warriors'

"I wish I was a cat." I said aloud. I heard this whispering voice. _You can be a cat. Just pledge yourself, pledge yourself to the moon._ The voice said. Not believing in this, I took a chance. A chance that saved my life.

"I, Sarah Polinsky, pledge myself to the moon," I half whispered as I took my final breath.

* * *

Chapter One

I woke up on a field of grass. Is this heaven? I thought to myself. I sat up noticing one very important fact. I was a cat. I had gray silver fur that shone like moonlight. I bounded over to a small pool of water. My eyes were sparkling and blue. Amazing. I looked around and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at me through some bushes.

"Who's there?" I called out. The cat stepped forwards. I could smell that it was she-cat. She had blue-grey fur that shone like a lake.

"I am Bluestar, who are you?" She questioned me. I held in a gasp. Bluestar? Bluestar from Warriors? No way.

_You go by a new name now. Now that you pledged yourself, you are Moonlight_. Said the same mysterious voice from before.

"I er, am Moonlight." I meow, "Umm... Did you, by any chance, use to be the leader of Thunderclan?" She looked astonished.

"Y-yes, I did." She meowed, "How did you know of the clans?" I gulped, I didn't want to explain myself that I had read a book about the Clans.

_Say you belong to the moon and know of these things_, the voice said once more.

"I belong to the moon, I am to know of these things." I meow confidently. Bluestar stares wide-eyed at me.

"What do you mean, you belong to the moon?" She meows.

"I pledged my life to the moon," I meow back. She seems to think about this, then flicks her tail, signaling me to follow her.

Bluestar treads into the forest with me following a tail length behind her.

She took me to another clearing where more cats of Starclan were. I saw Yellowfang and Spottedleaf and many more deceased cats.

Bluestar introduced me and stuff. I wasn't really paying attention... Was this a side effect. Gosh... I felt myself being tugged away.

"Uh- er, bye?" I mewed and I literaly faded away.

* * *

I was on the Moon. Literally. There was this ghost like spirit thingy in front of me and it was speaking in the same voice I heard in my head earlier.

'_Hello, Moonlight. I am Meness Gaisma, the spirit of the moon,' _The spirit thing said to me.

"Er, Hi?" I mewed a bit confusedly.

'_I have chosen you as my representative on the Earth below, You show great promise for the future. You will stay with Starclan as you await what orders from me. You are now an immortal cat.' _Meness Gaisma said and I felt a cold breeze fall through my pelt. I shivered at the cold. The spirit flickered and I found myself back in Starclan.

"Where did you go?" Yellowfang inquired the second I was back.

"To the moon, I am to stay in Starclan until I am sent to the physical world. So... er... Yeah." I mewed quickly in answer. Yellowfang just stared at me. Then she stalked off into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another story! This is my like fifth story (some aren't published yet) so yeah... Next chapter Moonlight goes to the clans and its gonna be like totally spastic but you will enjoy it! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

I have been in Starclan for a few weeks now. I don't think Yellowfang likes me but I stay around Bluestar and the other leaders.

* * *

One day, I was sitting by a meadow when Bluestar approached me.

"Do you know a Mēness Gaisma?" She inquired. I nodded my head. "She told me you have to go down to the clans now."

"Erm.. How am I going to get there?" I mewed.

"Well... Forgive me!" she sighed.

"What?"

Bluestar pushed me back and I started to fall off a cliff I didn't know was there.

"Bluestar!" I yowled as I plummeted to the ground. I yowled one last shriek before landing unevenly on the ground, right in front of a large tree.

* * *

I was actually awake when I landed so I got up slowly, my eyes unfocused. I favored my right front paw as I think it sprained from the fall. I say up straight and saw a pair of bright green eyes. They belonged to a fiery red cat. Next to him we're three other cats. One was white with black paws. Another was brown pelted.

"Shiz." I said... Like a twoleg/human. Oops. "Er... I mean..." I mewed awkwardly.

"Who are you?" The cat with the fire pelt narrowed his eyes at me.

"Are you a kittypet?" The white tom hissed at me. I was disgusted.

"Ewwwww... Never! I am not a kittypet. Bleh!" I meowed.

"Then who are you?" The third cat asked this time.

"I-I..." I stammered. "Who are you?!" I said. Then I made shock and recognition show on my face. "Wait! P-please tell me you are not the clan leaders that-" I trailed off. I finally recognized these cats. It was Firestar, Leopardstar, Blackstar, and Onestar! I totally freaked out at that moment, taking in my complete surroundings. I was encircled by dozens of cats, some of which I recognized. My memories flashed back to when I was human and read the Warriors series. I remembered all their deaths...

"NO! NO! Bluestar, where'd you send me?! I don't wanna see the battle nor their deaths!" I yowled loudly then felt like blushing, except I wasn't sure cats could. I backed up into another cat and I spun around to face him. It was a gray pelted tom with unfocused blue eyes. I realized this must be Jayfeather. His blank eyes stared at me, and I 'sensed' him try to read my thoughts. I blocked him off somehow. I turned back to Firedtar.

'Tell them who you are... You are Moonlight, host of the spirit of the moon. You see all, therefore you know all' Mēness Gaisma whispered into my head.

"What battle?" Firestar demanded.

"I... Er..." I meowed, still feeling awkward. Man, I wish I had thumbs so I could do the Awkward Turtle.

"Introduce yourself." Leopardstar hissed at me.

"I... Am Moonlight, the host to the spirit of the moon. I live in the lands of Starclan, so I see all, therefore I know all." I mew mysteriously, letting my eyes cloud over.

"And why should believe you?" snarled Blackstar. "What if you're just some kittypet who is trying to fool us?"

"I.." I trailed off. How was I going to prove this to them?

'Ask them to touch your scar.' Mēness said. 'What scar?' I thought. 'The one on your left paw' Mēness whispered in answer.

I looked down, and sure enough, on my left paw was a scar shaped like a crescent moon. It was white and had no fur on it.

"Just touch my paw." I told the clan leaders. They whispered to each other and I assumed they thought no harm would come to them if they touched my paw. They a reached forward a paw of their own and touched the crescent moon.

We were zipped away, high into the sky and into Starclan.

"Oh, hey, look! We're in Starclan!" I exclaimed. After all, I had no absolute idea what was going to happen.

"Wait, did you not know what was going to happen?!" Leopardstar mewed.

"Well..." I began. "Meness Gaisma told me to tell you guys to touch my paw so.."

"Who is this Meness Gaisma?" Questioned Firestar.

'_I am Meness Gaisma' _The spirit floated closer to the four cats. '_Moonlight, you must translate they cannot understand me.'_

"What- oh. Well this is Meness Gaisma. She is the spirit of the moon." I repeated to them quickly.

'_There is a cat in Starclan who has met me and can vow for all these things that Moonlight claimed earlier.'_

"She says that there is a cat here in Starclan that can vow for my claims that has also met her."

"Well.." Blackstar insisted, "Where is this cat?"

"I'm right here." Bluestars voice called across the clearing. She padded over to me and sat down. She bowed her head respectfully to Meness. "Moonlight is true."

"B-Bluestar!" Firestar sputtered.

"Yes?"

"Uh- er- nothing..." He finished awkwardly.

'_Moonlight has to stay with one of the clans for the events that will come.' _Meness spoke clearly. I wonder what the leaders' were hearing?

"She says I have to stay with one of the clans for the events that will come." I recited almost word for word.

Blackstar, Leopardstar and Onestar all backed away. "Sorry," The all muttered about no room for me.

Firestar sighed. "I suppose Thunderclan can afford another cat." At that moment Onestar murmured something about rogues and kittypets all in Thunderclan. A sudden flash of lightning hit right beside him, inches from his pelt.

"Cool, I didn't know I could do that!" I mewed mostly to myself. "Well we should get back. Bluestar, farewell, and yes, I forgive you. Touch my paw again you guys."

They touched me at the same time and we zipped back to the Earth. Though to others it seemed as only a second had passed.

"Well, now that there's proof, let's go." Firestar said. I trailed behind the group where Jayfeather confronted me.

"Who are you really?" He whispered cat-like. Or whatever.

"Everything I said I was." I replied as I walked across the log bridge. I trekked to Thunderclan territory and we finally reached camp.

Firestar padded back to me. "This is your new home."

* * *

**Yay! Hope you enjoyed. This is definitely going well so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to XHeart of DarknessX and Hawkpelt55555 for my first reviews! I'm actually transferring this story from a different site, and have like seven chapters already written, I'll be posting more tonight! Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

I walked through the entrance of Thunderclan camp and looked around. It was just as the book described. I saw several cats sharing tongues under Starclan, waiting for the others to come back from the Gathering.

I entered last and tried to ignore all the stares I was receiving. Firestar padded over to me.

"I'll announce your arrival tomorrow for now you can stay in the medicine cat den." he mewed quietly. I inwardly groaned, I didn't exactly want to spend the nights with Jayfeather trying to read my thoughts and walk in my dreams. I bet he'll try at least.

I padded over to the medicine den where Jayfeather was waiting. Ok, that sounds a bit creepy.

"That can be your nest for now." he said pointing his tail at a moss nest. I circled around it before falling into a deep sleep.

_*Dream*_

_I was back in the meadow at Starclan. I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I turned and saw Jayfeather's blue eyes looking at me._

_"Get outta my dream would'ya!" I mewed to him._

_He stepped out from the trees._

_"Who are you?" he asked me._

_"I'm Moonlight. Duh!" I meow back._

_"Yes, I know but what's your purpose with the clans?"_

_"Well, I do believe it is not of your business at the time." I said to try and confuse him. He gave me a half puzzled look. A woosh of the wind swirled around us and Mēness Gaisma appeared._

_"'ello!" I said cheerfully to the spirit._

_"What's that?" The pestering Jayfeather asked._

_'Introduce me." Mēness said to me. I nod my head._

_"This is Mēness Gaisma, the spirit of the moon." I introduced. "I am her... Host, you might say. The leaders believe me and I'm supposed to do some stuff to help you guys. And yes, I know of the prophecy you're apart of."_

_He gaped at me._

_"B-But how can you know?!"_

_I chuckled and it sounded evil... Just saying, it did. "I know all that is to come." I said mysteriously, thinking about Firestar's death._

_Jayfeather stalked off and I turned to Mēness Gaisma._

_'Go back,' it said, 'I'll send you messages through dreams.'_

_I nodded and padded away._

_*End of Dream*_

I woke up in my moss nest in the medicine cats den. I yawned and stretched my paws. I heard Firestars voice.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their on prey join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting" His voice called throughout the clearing. I supposed I was able to catch my own prey and went to the Highledge.

" Many of you may have noticed, but we have a new cat among our ranks. Her name is Moonlight." he called to the cats. They all turned to look at me, I felt like blushing but I couldn't.

"Who is she?"

"Why is she here?"

"Why should we feed her."

"Is she a kittypet?"

Those were some of the things I heard after word.

My response exactly: "Ewwwww. I'm not a kittypet and you needn't feed me I can hunt for myself! I'm here because I am so mind your business! And my name is MOONLIGHT!"

A little spastic? Yeah, it was. But I can't be bothered with questions! They bother me! I hissed a little at a young apprentice who came near me. She had gray fluffy fur and blue eyes. I NEARLY gasped. It was Dovewing! Er I mean Dovepaw she was probably still an apprentice. I remembered a detail at that moment. I was in the first book of Omen of the Stars! That's why the lake was so empty... I pratically stood there, almost drooling. I shook my head as if to get out of my trance.

I padded back to the Medicine Cat's den. Jayfeather was in there sorting some herbs.

"Need help?" I offered.

"Do you even know what herbs these are?" He scowled as much as a cat could.

"Yeah, this one's juniper berry," I mewed pointing my paw at some purpleish blue berries. He looked aghast.

"How would you know?" He critisized. I let out a mrrow of laughter.

"Didn't I already tell you? I know EVERYTHING!" I emphasized on the 'everything' . He nodded his head still staring at me with wide eyes.

"Can- Can I introduce you to Lionblaze? I mean for the prophecy..." he asked me.

"Sure, I s'pose." I meowed back not really caring. I curled up in the moss nest I had used the previous night and took a short nap.

* * *

Is it suffice to say I over slept a tiny bit? Nope. I actually woke up really sooner than I had wanted to. Someone was prodding my side.

"Oi!" I mewed sleepily as habit. I saw that it was a miniature Dovewing. She looked at me confusedly.

"Firestar ordered you go on a hunting patrol with Lionblaze, Cinderheart and Dustpelt." she mewed quickly then she turned and left for the nursery.

Alright then, I thought. I stretched once then padded to where Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Dustpelt were.

"Let's go, then." I meowed then headed out the entrance.

We got a bit into the forest before I turned to them.

"So where do you all want to hunt?" I asked, quite cheerfully.

"I was thinking by Sky Oak, there will probably be some prey by the roots." Cinderheart meowed mindlessly.

"Okay, then." I started of towards Sky Oak, surprisingly, I was able to get there without asking where it was or anything.

"How did you know where it was?" gasped Cinderheart. I widened my eyes ever so much.

"I'm magical!" I mewed with a teasing voice. I could tell she held in a purr of amusement.

* * *

After catchin 3 mice and a sparrow we went back. We each had caught two or more prey, and had gone back to the clan with welcoming mews... Except for me. They didn't exactly welcome me with open paws, but I hadn't expected it either. Firestar told me "Good job," but still...

I padded across the clearing after dropping my catch in the fresh-kill pile. Jayfeather approached me.

"Can we go talk with Lionblaze, now?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I responded and we padded towards Lionblaze, who was talking to Cinderheart.

"Lionblaze can I talk with you," Jayfeather mewed curtly.

Lionblaze looked over at him and I was just standing there awkwardly.

"Sure." he meowed. They both left for the camp entrance and I stalked them.

"Is this about the prophecy?" Lionblaze asked. Jayfeather nodded his head towards me.

"She knows about the prophecy." he stated.

"She does?" Lionblaze turned towards me, "You do?"

"I do." I meowed.

"How? Do you know who the third cat is? Will you tell us?" Lionblaze went straight to asking the questions. I sighed a bit. I expected questions, but I didn't expect them so soon.

"I- uh- no everything?" it accidentally came out like a question. "And yes, I know who the third cat is." I added as well. "And, umm... No I can't tell you because she- I mean- that cat will come to you." I thought they might guess it was a girl because I accidentally slip. Lionblaze looked frustrated.

"Whatever." He left for camp and me and Jayfeather trail behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last one for the night, then it's bedtime! **

**Silverlightening92: Haha! Glad you liked it. The reason they didn't understand is because they are foolish Toms! **

* * *

After we got back to camp, I didn't know what to do at all. Then Brambleclaw put me on a patrol. I got really excited I was going to be able to socialize! I wanted to scream with joy so badly. I was on patrol with Spiderleg, Dustpelt and Hazeltail with her apprentice, Blossompaw. We were going to the lake, well, it used to be a lake.

We took pieces of moss with us to soak up the water and padded through the trees to reach the small puddle that was once gigantic. I put the moss held in my mouth into the water for almost a minute. The others copied me. We quickly left, but not before a Riverclan warrior stopped us.

"Hey! Are you stealing prey?!"

I would've answered but my mouth had moss in it. I turned towards the warrior and tried to show him the moss. He narrowed his eyes and inspected my mouth.

"Fine, just don't steal any pray!" he mewed as he let us pass. All five of us went quickly back to camp. I gave my share of wet moss to the queens.

"The Riverclan cats think they own the lake!" I complained to Lionblaze. I actually half expected him to say, "I know right!"

"Since when do they get all the water to themselves!" Lionblaze mewed. Lionblaze left to go talk to Jayfeather, I think.

I was basically doing nothing when I heard a cats yowl.

"What's wrong!" I meowed really loudly to Briarpaw.

"Firestar got hurt!"

"Go tell Jayfeather! Quick!" I tell her and she pounces off towards the Medicine Cat's den.

I bolted towards camp entrance and found Firestar lying on the ground. Blood coated his fur. Jayfeather came a few moments later, Briarpaw looked a bit confused.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"Jayfeather asked me to get Leafpool even though she's not the medicine cat anymore." she meowed back.

"Oh, well go get her!" Briarpaw set off into the forest. Brambleclaw was handing Jayfeather some cobwebs. A few seconds later Firestars breathing stopped completely. He had lost a life.

Jayfeather kept putting a poultice on Firestar's wound. After a few minutes later, Firestar's flanks started moving. I sighed in relief.

I saw Briarpaw come back with Leafpool. Leafpool had been on a hunting patrol on the Windclan border and it took Briarpaw that long to find her.

"You did your best," I heard Leafpool tell Jayfeather. "Sometimes that's all you can do."

_So true, _I thought, _So true... _

It has been a few days since Firestar lost a life. Just yesterday there was a fire! Dovekit had scented it first and alerted the clan. Cats had kicked dust on the fire to bring it down. The fire had gone out luckily and no cat was hurt.

Later that day, Jayfeather had approached me.

"Are one of Whitewings kits one of the Three?" He asked. I almost coughed; that would've been the perfect spit take.

"I don't know, maybe." I mewed quietly. He 'ugh!'ed me and left. When I went to sleep, Meness Gaisma visited me.

_*Dream*_

_"Oh, hey." I said to the floating spirit. We were once again on the moon._

_"Hello, Moonlight." The spirit said to me._

_"Soooo... Anything you need to tell me?" I asked._

_"Yes, when the cats go on their journey, you must go with them. I don't care if you force them to take you, or sneak up on them and follow them. You just must go."_

_"Okay, I will make sure I go."_

_"That is all, Moonlight. Rest well."_

_Then Meness Gaisma dissappeared and I had regular cat dreams._

_*End of Dream*_

It was pretty interesting, but I couldn't wait. I knew I had to wait for Dovekit and Ivykit to become -paws, but I was kind of excited. Soon, soon I would go on an adventure...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all those lovely reviews!**

* * *

"I've called you together for one of the most important moments in the life of Clan," Firestar began. "Dovekit and Ivykit have reached their sixth moon, and it's time for them to become apprentices." He beckoned with his tail. "Come forward."

Dovekit and Ivykit's eyes gleamed with excitement. I was quite excited too, this was the first apprentice ceremony I've ever seen. And, Dovekit would have her vision soon.

Dovekit walked slowly to sit beside her sister,

"Dovekit," Firestar meowed, "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Dovepaw."

"Dovepaw!" We all mewed. "Dovepaw!

"Starclan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice," Firestar went on, gazing up at the hot blue sky above the hollow. "Set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior." A pause came. "Lionblaze," Firestar flicked his tail toward the golden tabby warrior who stood close to the tumbled rocks that led up to Highledge. "You will be mentor to Dovepaw. You are a loyal warrior and your battle skills are outstanding. I know that you will pass on these qualities on to Dovepaw."

Dove-paw- bounded over to Lionblaze, anxiously looking up into his amber eyes. Lionblaze looked pleased as he touched noses with her.

Dovepaw stood proudly by her new mentor as Firestar repeated the ceremony with her sister .

"Ivykit," Firestar meowed. "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Ivypaw. May Starclan watch over you and guide you in your journey to become a warrior." He paused for a heartbeat for the rest of us to call out her new name. "Cinderheart, you have shown courage and endurance in your apprenticeship, and I trust now that you will teach Ivypaw to follow in your path."

A murmur of approval rose up from the surrounding cats as Ivypaw and Cinderheart touched noses.

"Dovepaw, Ivypaw!" The Clan chanted. I watched as Ivypaw and Dovepaw both asked their mentors what they would be doing. I heard them say they were going on a water patrol and decided to leave them be.

The rest of the day, just sitting. Until Lionblaze and them came back with a Riverclan warrior.

"What's he doing here?" I saw Blossompaw ask. "Is he a prisoner?"

"No, he had an accident." Lionblaze explained. I nearly laughed because it sounded like he had- you know- an accident! "He'll go back to Riverclan once he's rested."

"I don't see why he has to rest here." Mousefur had followed the apprentice out of the Elders' Den. "Ugh! He smells like rotting fish!"

"And where's our water?" Purdy asked.

"Is Rainstorm hurt?" Brightheart inquired sympathetically. "Jayfeather, do you need me to get some herbs."

Lionblaze began to explain what had happened as I yawned tiredly.

"Some cat will need to keep an eye on him," Brambleclaw meowed when Lionblaze had finished telling the story. "We can't have him wandering around the camp."

"I don't think he'll be wandering anywhere, anytime soon." Sandstorm meowed. The comments quieted down as Firestar and Thornclaw both entered the camp.

"Greetings, Rainstorm." Firestar meowed. "Thornclaw told me what happened."

"Yes, I..." Rainstorm hesitated. "I'm grateful to your warriors for helping me."

"We would help any cat in trouble." Firestar mewed. "You'd better stay here until sunset, and then go home when it's cooler. Lionblaze will show you a quiet spot where you can sleep."

"I'll keep guard over him." Brambleclaw added.

"Good idea," Firestar mewed. Thornclaw them suggested we bargain Rainstorm for some fish. There was a debate until Firestar said it was against the warrior code. In the end, Rainstorm went home and all was well. I was very much anticipating Dovepaw's 'vision'... Like seriously, I was getting bored of hunting and laying around. I was probably getting too impatient. In fact, the other day, I screwed up.

"Hey Dovepaw," I had called to her.

"Yeah?" She bounded over to me.

"Have you _heard _anything?" I impatiently asked. "I mean-" I fixed right away. "Have you seen anything unusual?"

"No, why?" She asked.

"Just being inquisitive of thy camp."

"What?"

"Nothing, Dovepaw, nothing." I said and then I had walked away, leaving her quite baffled.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: EEK! I've been getting a lot of reads and reviews so I decided to update. Sorry it's gonna start taking longer. I have another story on here I want to upload too. :/ So I'm probably gonna switch off on each story.**

Chapter 6:

I was now staying in the apprentice den, Firestar thought it was fitting for me to stay there.

One night, I woke up to some soft mewling. Dovepaw was rolling around in her sleep. _What on Earth is she doing? _I thought. She woke up panting. She looked bewildered and then saw me staring at her.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, no. I just happened to wake up." I lied. Bumblepaw woke up beside her.

"Do you realize you just kicked moss all over me?" Bumblepaw said, his voice edged with annoyance.

"Sorry," Dovepaw gasped. _A Starclan Warrior... _I heard in a faint whisper. And I narrowed my eyes. Who had said that. _And the lake was full of water ag_ain. I realized it was Dovepaw's thoughts. _Oh, this is going to be interesting, _I thought.

After a few moments Dovepaw made her way towards the clearing and I followed her. She sat still for a minute or two and I was wondering if she was letting her sense wander away. After a bit she whispered to herself, "Just another day in Thunderclan."

* * *

Dovepaw tail twitched with pride as she brought back a mouse and a blackbird from hunting. She dropped it onto the fresh pile kill.

"Well done," Graystripe said to her, and then continued to praise her.

"And she's been an apprentice for less than a moon," Lionblaze commented, clearly proud of his apprentice. I turned around looking at the cat's whom were now gathering closer to the fresh kill pile.

"I don't how much longer this drought can go on," Millie sighed, finishing off the vole she was eating.

"Only Starclan knows," Graystripe responded.

"Then Starclan should do something about it!" Spiderleg meowed from the clearing. "Do they expect us to survive without the water?"

"There's hardly any left in the lake," Hazeltail added sorrowfully. "And the stream has dried up completely between us and Shadowclan."

"So where has all the water gone?" Mousewhisker asked.

"Don't you know why the stream has dried up?" Dovepaw asked in puzzlement. "Isn't it because of the brown animal that are blocking it?"

_Oh, dear_, I thought, _Here we go! _

Spiderleg stared at her. "What brown animals?"

Dovepaw swallowed her mouthful of food. "The ones who are dragging tree trunks and branches into the stream." Now everyone was staring at her, and I made it a point to not look at her. It was silent for a moment.

"Dovepaw, what exactly are you meowing about?" Lionblaze eventually spoke in a quiet voice.

"The-the big brown animals." She stammered, becoming increasingly worried. I started to daydream after that sentence, I just kind of dazed off. The next thing I knew it was just me, Dovepaw and Lionblaze. She looked thoroughly confused and embarrassed. A few moments passed and then Lionblaze touched his nose to her ear.

"Follow me" He meowed, sort of creepily.

"I'm coming too!" I mewed to them, not letting them say anything I stalked them into the forest.

* * *

Lionblaze dragged us into the forest and then started interrogating Dovepaw.

"Tell me what you can hear." He ordered.

"Take it easy on her, she doesn't know what's going on." I cut in. Then I nodded towards Dovepaw to list what she could hear.

She listed several things happening all across the territory, and I was sort of impressed. Berrynose came and sighed as Dustpelt repeated almost exactly as Dovepaw listed. Lionblaze left, meowing "Wait here," to Dovepaw and me. He came back with Jayfeather as they tried to explain what was happening to Dovepaw and who she was, I had a Meness Gaisma moment.

_Yo! _I said through thoughts to Meness. _Vas' Happening? _She asked, and it kind of freaked me out. _'Anyways, the time has come for you to get involved more.'_

_I have been! _I responded. _I've been hunting and doing patrols. I even did the elders' ticks once! _I made a face at the memory.

'_I mean with the Three. Talk to them more, guide them in what ways you can.'_

_Well, _I sighed exasperated. _Alright, even though Jayfeather is a thorn in my pelt. _Her ghosty thing vibrated and she left me alone with the Three.

"What?!" Dovepaw exclaimed as I zoned in once more. "Lionblaze, tell me this is not true!"

"But he can't Dovepaw. Because it is true, you are one of the Three, and you will have a great part in what happens to the Clans." I meowed mysteriously. The words had flowed through my mouth and I had no idea what I had said until I left them and walked back to camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't think I've made a disclaimer yet... SO...**

***Diclaimer* This stuff belongs to Erin Hunter, except for Meness Gaisma and Moonlight, and probably a few other things I have forgotten about. *end of Disclaimer****

**yay! Now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7

****TIME LAPSE*****

"I suggest we send cats from all clans to bring back the water." Firestar suggested to the other Clan leaders. I sat by the medicine cats, who were watching intently. I sat, kind of bored, and licked my paw as the Clan leaders argued, as usual. Leopardpelt denied that Firestar wanted to help, but after Mistyfoot talked to her she agreed to send to cats to the border.

Once the Gathering dispersed, I walked to Firestar's side.

"I'm going with the two cats you send." I told him.

"I won't be able to stop you, will I?" He asked.

"Nope. Technically, I don't belong to any clan so it's not your guys's decision." I stated. He sighed.

I trailed back to Lionblaze. "What up?" I tried some slang on him.

"Go away." He said.

"How rude!" I left him alone, and walked the way back to camp by myself.

The next morning, before Firestar even called the Clan to a meeting, almost every cat was gathered around High Ledge.

"Cat's of Thunderclan," Firestar began when the murmuring had silenced. "At the Gathering last night, all four Clans decided to send two cats to explore the stream and to find out if it's really blocked. I've decided that Lionblaze and Dovepaw will go to represent Thunderclan."

Before Firestar had even finished speaking, yowls of protests emerged from the crowd.

"She's an apprentice!" Thornclaw protested. "We should send a strong warrior who can cope with the danger!"

"Yeah! What's so special about her?" Berrynose added. But all the disapproving voices were drowned out by Ivypaw's wail.

"Why do you get to go when I can't? Why doesn't Firestar send another warrior?" Ivypaw cried.

"It's not because Firestar likes me better, or anything," Dovepaw reassured her sister. She tried to lick her sister's ear but Ivypaw jerked back. "It's because I was the first cat to suggest that something was blocking the stream."

As Dovepaw tried to comfort her sister, Squirrelflight meowed, "That's enough! Firestar has made his decision, it's not for us to question it."

"That's right," Graystripe agreed. "Do you trust our leader or not?"

After that the crowd of cats quieted down.

Several cats approached Dovepaw, asking if she had had a dream.

"So what if she did?" Jayfeather interrupted. "That's between her and Firestar. Now, if you have nothing better to do, go get some water for the elders."

I padded over to Dovepaw and Jayfeather as Jayfeather tried to tell her it was alright to lie about the 'dream'.

"You'll be fine, Dovepaw. After all, I'm coming too." I mewed to her.

"You are?" She asked.

"Yeah, there ain't nothing the Clan leaders can do about it, too." I gave a soft laugh. I left them alone, as I went to go talk to Firestar. I heard Brightheart ask Jayfeather if she should go get some herbs. So I went to go talk to him too.

"Jayfeather, pack me some travelling herbs, too. I'm going with them." I told him.

"Did Firestar tell you too?" He asked.

"No, someone else did."

"Who?"

"Someone, that's none of your business, just get me some herbs!" I left to go talk with Firestar.

"Hey, Firestar. I got Jayfeather to get me some herbs, so I'll be able to go with the cats upstream." I told him.

"Alright," He sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them safe." I added. He nodded and I went back into the apprentice den. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day I stood on the rocks by the Shadowclan border with Dovepaw and Lionblaze. I was standing next to Dovepaw. Lionblaze was mewing softly to Brambleclaw. Then Brambleclaw turned to me.

"So why did you come, I thought only two cats were supposed to go." Brambleclaw asked.

"Well, technically I don't belong to the Clan, and I have an agreement with the Clan leaders, so... Here I am." I replied.

'Oh." And then he turned back and continued talking to Lionblaze. Soon I smelled Shadowclan and saw Tigerheart, Toadfoot, and their deputy, Russetfur.

"Is she their deputy?" Dovepaw asked. "Woah, she's old." She commented. If I had hands, I would have face palmed.

Russetfur critisized Firestar's decision to choose an apprentice to make the journey.

"Hey, hey, hey." I told her. "Back off."

"Who are you?" She snarled.

"Moonlight. I"m going on the journey and there ain't nothing you can do about it! I don't count as a third member anyways, since I technically don't belong to Thunderclan. You can tell Blackstar that Moonlight's taking the journey, but he won't care" I told her.

"Whatever." She turned her back to me.

"How come she's coming?!" Toadfoot argued.

"Because she's the one that knows the streams being blocked!" Lionblaze defended stupidly. Again, I would've face palmed. Brambleclaw almost called him 'Mouse-brain!" but couldn't in front of the other clans.

"How does she know?" Toadfoot gasped.

"Oh, uh, she , uh had a dream from Starclan," Lionblaze realized his mistake and tried to explain. "They told her all about it."

"Yeah and hedgehogs fly." Toadfoot muttered.

"How come everyone here uses that phrase. Why not say 'Pigs fly'?" I mused to myself.

"What?" Tigerheart asked, thoroughly confused.

"Nevermind." I meowed. _Stop getting off topic, Moonlight! _I thought to myself.

Soon the other two clans arrived. And we embarked on our journey.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The nine of us set off by the river. Lionblaze was leading, Tiger heart not far behind. Dovepaw was walking beside me. Petalfur and Sedgewhisker were walking by each other they didn't leave each other for a moment. I was swaying my head back and forth, humming a song I had made up.

"Here's a llama, there's a llama." I muttered in a sing songy voice.

"What?" Lionblaze asked. I started singing louder.

"AND ANOTHER LITTLE LLAMA. FUZZY LLAMA FUNNY LLAMA LLAMA LLAMA DUCK!" I proceeded to yell random things including the word llama every few words. "I WAS ONCE A TREE HOUSE, I LIVED IN A CAKE, BUT I NEVER SAW THE WAY, THE ORANGE SLAYED THE RAKE! I WAS ONLY THREE YEARS DEAD, BUT IT TOLD A TALE! NOW LISTEN HERE CHILD TO THE SAFETY RAIL!" I gasped after shouting that. All of the other cats stared at me as thought I were from outer space, though, I guess I technically was.

"What?" I defended. Lionblaze shook his head, muttering things under his breath.

"Now don't you take that tone with me!" I said to him, trying to move my cat hips, which ended up with me just looking stupid... Like a llama...

"Ummm... What?" He asked, completely baffled.

"Exactly!" I turned away from him, but I still heard him mutter "Shecats!"

I sighed in exasperation. "You will never, ever, ever... Understand shecats!" I said to another tune.

We all walked up river, climbing out of Shadowclan and into Thunderclan territory. Unfortunately, there was a rock there... And a twig... And you can guess what happened. I tripped. I literally fell forward, and the tumbled backwards, which felt extremely wierd. But what am I to say, how am I supposed to be used to four legs. I guess it's like crawling. Without the hands, but to other feet instead. And a tail.

"Um..." Dovewing said. "Are you okay?"

"No, I dropped out of a tree when I was born. I was never okay to begin with." I said, making my teeth go in front of my lip. "Look, I'm a beaver!"

"What's a beaver?" Tigerheart asked.

"A beaver is a- you know what? Nevermind. I'll tell you later. Now come on! ONWARDS, MATEYS!" I started strutting upriver. Yes, I strutted while being a cat. What can I say? I'm awesome!

I marched at the front of the group, while the others lagged behind.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" I said over my shoulder. I swayed my head back and forth, listening for the Sound of Music. Okay, that made no sense, but since when has anything I have ever said actually made any sense. Yeah, never...

I so badly wanted to do a handstand, but I was sure that if I even tried, it would be epic fail and would end up with me looking like a demented llama. I heard the other cats' paws pitter-patter behind me as we walked on, seeing nothing but land and an empty river ahead in the horizon.

We soon stopped to rest and hunt, we stayed under a few shady trees. We rest until the sun was nearly gone over the horizon.

"I'm going to go hunt... Over there." I said, pointing to a random area with my tail. I walked to where I had pointed while bobbing my head.

"Ladidadada. Ladidadadididada!" I hummed quietly. "Come here, little mousy!" I said in a sing-song voice. "I won't hurt you, I just want to talk." I said calmly. I heard something move under some leaves. "Gotcha," I muttered so quietly, that it was almost a thought. I crouched low and slowly approached the prey. Taking a leap, I grabbed the mouse and quickly killed it with a bite to it's neck.

I walked back to the others proudly, holding the mouse in my mouth. I sat down next to Dovepaw who was currently chewing a sparrow she had caught.

"What's up, homie?" I asked as I took a bite into the mouse. It was a little stringy.

"I'm just tired... And I miss Ivypaw..." She said softly.

"That happens when you have a sister." I pointed out, taking another bite.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you have any littermates?" She asked.

"I did. But then, we got separated." I told her, thinking about my brother, John, and my sister, Aileen.

"Oh." She said, thankfully dropping the subject.

After we all ate, we sat under the big, shady tree, waiting for sleep to come.

_*Dream*_

_I was on the moon... Again. Meness Gaisma floated nearby, she waved me over with her... Well it wasn't a hand, exactly._

_"I know you are worried about your brother and sister." She stated. Dang, spirit, I thought, Reading into my mind!_

_"But do not worry, they will come to you soon. Sooner than you think." She said, floating away._

_*End of Dream*_

I woke up, thinking about my dream. Well, I definitely had something to think about.

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I hope you like the chapter, and I'll try to update next week at the same time. :) Love you guys! ** /KittehNinja24


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The others woke up soon after me, but I had already ditched them to go and catch some breakfast, cause, you know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

When I had gotten back, the others were rested and fed and were ready to go.

"Vamanos, mi amigos!" I screamed in random spanish. I think that meant 'Let's go, my friends!', I doubt they understood me though, I don't understand me. Is that a bad thing? Now I am going to walk circles around Lionheart.

I walked beside him, then started to walk circles around him as he walked slowly.

"Come on, slow poke!" I teased as I started walking faster.

"Why?" he complained.

"Do you want the people at home to be dehydrated and die of thirst?" I asked astonished.

"No, of course not. I guess I didn't think of that." he paused. Suddenly, his pace sped up.

"Let's hurry back to the clans!" he meowed to the others. The others also quickened their footsteps. I swung my head back and forth as I trotted up the hill.

I saw Dovepaw go to Lionblaze.

"Dog!" She whispered urgently. Lionblaze's ears perked up.

"DOG!" He shouted. Everyone ran forward, which was kind of stupid, and then up some trees. Sure enough, a dog had seen us. I panicked, and yowled. The dog was smart and looked at me.

"Stupid, damn, dog!" I ran up a tree, but the dog hadn't lost interest. "Stupid mutt." I muttered under my breath. I stepped on a branch, purposely, and laid all my weight on it, within a few seconds the branch broke off, landing just where I had wanted it to. On the dog's head. It whimpered and left quickly.

"Ah-ha!" I said, jumping out of the tree, which ended up in me landing awkwardly with three of my legs up front rather than just two.

"Oops." I mumured. "Come on guys!" I shouted. Dovepaw jumped out first, landing gracefully on her four legs.

The rest of them jumped out, all landing on their feet. "Hot dang." I muttered. "Perfect landings"

"Let's get away from here!" I meowed. We all started hiking back up the river. Breathless, I climbed up the hill, until finally it was flat for a few feet.

I fell to the ground. "WHY?" I yowled. "Why can't we walk on all flat ground?"

"Because that's not the way life works," Toadfoot meowed as he walked past me.

"Gah. Stupid therapuetic cat." I meowed just so he could hear me.

"What did you say?" He turned back to face me.

"Nothing. I don't know what your talking about." I walked past him.

He muttered something under his breath, but I chose to ignore him. I shuffled my way up.

"GUYS! LOOK!" I pointed over the hill with my tail. I had attempted to use my hand, but... that was a fail.

Then there was a rumbling. A great big rumbling. It shook the ground and I looked to the side.

A giant machine passed us. A car... Or a monster. I think I like monster better. It makes it seem more interesting.

" What was that!?" Dovewing gasped.

"That was a Monster." Lionblaze meowed. "They run along these Thunderpaths."

Seriously. Cats come up with awesome names for things.

"We saw lots of them when we went to Twolegplace to find Sol." Lionblaze finished.

"We also crossed them on the Great Journey." Whitetail meowed. "There was one by the old forest. We have to be careful."

"Agreed." I nodded my head continuosly.

"So you've dealt with this kind of stuff before then?" Question Toadfoot.

"Er. Not exactly." I meowed. "C'mon."

Soon we were all across the Thunderpath.

"Where now?" Rippletail asked. "We can't go any further this way."

"She is correct." I mewed.

"Over here!" Toadfoot called. "There's a hole I think we can wriggle through." He flattened himself against the ground and slid through the narrow hole.

"Come on! It's easy!"

The rest of us looked hesitant. Slowly, each one of us was able to crawl in the hole. All though my behind got stuck...

"My butt's too fat for this crap." I had stated.

"We know, we know." Toadfoot meowed. "Hurry up." I glared at him.

We all looked past the green field.

"Where's the stream?" Dovewing asked, speaking my thoughts. All there was, was a empty stream bank. It was sad and depressing.

Dovewing got panicked over it.

"Don't worry," Lionblaze soothed. "It'll be fine."

Rippletail looked around. "Rivers don't run uphill so it must be over there." She pointed with her tail down the hill.

"Let's check it out." Suggested Toadfoot.

"Yeah, and Alaska the moon what to do! HAHA!" I noticed them staring at me. "Okay so maybe it wasn't that funny,."

"That didn't even make sense!" Petalfur meowed.

"Moonlight doesn't make sense." Toadfoot said.

"You know what, I"m leaving. See you all later, I'm going to just go, cause Toadfoot being a meanie head." I pranced off, down the hill and away.

Gosh, Toadfoot was being a crap head. Who did their _business_ in his nest. Geez. I shook my head and looked back. Well... It's too late now.

I looked up at the sky.

Meness Gaisma was making this hard, and crappy. Maybe it was me. Bleh. I stared at the moon, barely visible in the afternoon light, and meowed, "You suck."

**A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I updated. Moonlight really is annoyed with Meness Gaisma right now. But she shouldn't be rude. I just realized there wasn't like ANY llamas in this chapter :( oh well, I didn't fulfill the Llama Quota. UPdate next week? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
